Dog Hair
by FictionCake
Summary: Ok, no it isn't dog hair, but i decided to keep my original title, because i just think it fits. star crossed lovers meant to be, two strands of hair from two different people fall in love. Destiel. Deans hair/ Castiel's hair (a better summary is inside)


_Ok, firstly, i am sorry about this. I was trying to write my english assignment last week, but instead started writting about my dogs hair on the ground, because i admit, my room is very untidy and there is dog hair everywhere.  
So, yes, this was originally dog hair, not human hair and there was a girl in the bed at first, not a couple.  
Im sorry if there are spelling mistakes or incorrect grammer, I went over it a few times, but i dont have autocorrect, so i apoligise about that and my spelling is terrible.  
But please, if you read this, remember that this was created from procrastination and i am sorry.  
I would love to hear reviews! _

The thin, dirty blond strand of hair lay on the thick, comfortable pillow, content in its place, unwilling to move, unable to move. Aware, it is, of its surroundings. its aware of the couple lying in their bed, one of their heads only inches away, its aware of the room; the desk beside the bed, the bookshelf against the wall,the unmoving fan and the closed cupboard. It rests unmoving, much like the couple, much like the night.  
A darker, thicker short strand of hair rests on the floor. a leg from the desk mere centremetres away from its being. It doesnt notice this though, it doesnt take in its surroundings, it doesnt care; it only looks up, up towards the thinner, lighter strand resting happily above. Although the much darker stand notices the lighter, the light stand, notices everything but the darker strand. Polar opposites ment to be.  
One of the men moves, turning over in his sleep. Pushing him self up with his arms, then slumping back down, creating a microscopic gust of wind which pushes the light strand, forcing it from the pillow and to the edge of the bed.  
Everything has changed for this strand, while everything is the same for the other. The blond strand takes in its surroundings once more, examining its situation.  
Both hair see eachother.  
The need, the want, the feeling of finally finding what is constantly being searched for is felt by the strands of hair, though neither can move, neither can touch. A small distance to us, but an infinity to them, stands in their way.  
They stay like that, unmoving, in love, for what to them is forever, but to the couple, is simply five hours. Its still dark when one of the men wakes up, but hes hot. he kicks his out his legs, sending the thin sheet off from over them and to the floor, making his partner grunt in his sleep. As the sheet falls, so extreamly slowly to the thick strand of dark hair, its blown into the leg of the desk, gliding and rolling across the stretch of floor before stopping with a thump against the leg.  
The hairs dont lose contact, they continue to stay in their moment, their moment of being absorbed by only eachother.  
The man continues to move, shuffling around on his bed from side to side, unable to be comfortable while the heat bellows down on him, while his partner seems undetered. he finally opens his eyes, staring up to the still fan, growning at his own stupidity. Before sitting up, the guy manages to push his legs off the bed, dragging himself half off the mattress before using his arms to push himself up the rest of the way and onto his feet.  
The light, thin strand is pushed that small distance further as the dark haired man gets up. the strand floats off the bed, falling through the air gracefully and in peace. The darker strand is still, waiting anxiously for the arrival of the lighter strand, if it were to continue on the path it was on in that moment, it would of landed right upon the darker strand, but as the fan comes alive, its wind blows the strand straight under the bed.  
Dispair. Horror. Heartbreak.  
These are the emotions felt by the strands as their distance from eachother has now grown.  
The lighter strand watches as the mans feet walk around the bed, his hands pick up the sheet ,and then he disappears again as he climbs back into his bed to be with his partner.  
The darker strand was also blown as the fan came to life, but it, instead of coming under the bed, was wooshed across to the other side of the room and into a book on the bookshelf.  
They can no longer see eachother, but they know they will again one day. Its a small world.

Dean grumbles again as Castiel climbs back into bed, "happy now?"  
"yes, sorry" Castiel whispers as he snuggles back up against Dean's back, "i cant cuddle you when its hot, its upsetting" he states matter of factly.  
Dean laughs softly before falling back to sleep with a smile on his face and Castiels hand around his waist. 


End file.
